As the World Falls Down
by Phantomintraining
Summary: Serenity Dylan has helped her mother in her business of being a nurse that treats patients at home, but there's one patient she likes to visit, Sarah Williams. Sarah is believed to have a delusional disorder and loves telling stories, what happens when Serenity turns into the girl who ate the peach?
1. Chapter 1

"Serenity?" her mother called from downstairs, "I'm about to leave, are you ready?" Serenity came down the stairs quickly, "I was just reading, I was just finishing the chapter," her mom smiled down at her. "Alright, let me tell your father and we'll head out right away," Serenity nodded and they went different ways, Serenity to the car, her mother to tell her father. As they drove off, Serenity joked with her mom and they played music, stopping at their destination, Sarah William's house, or previously known as Sarah Quinn. She has had three children who live with their father and they rarely visit because of her condition, but Serenity loved coming to Sarah's house. She always told Serenity how she defeated the Goblin King and saved her younger brother Toby, Sarah always told Serenity to be careful when making a wish because sometimes they have consequences. "Hi Sarah," Serenity greeted, the house was slightly a mess and Sarah looked disheveled, holding a broom in her hand, "oh, hello, Serenity, Monica," she smiled. "Sorry about the mess, the goblins are always trying to bother me," she laughed dryly. "It's okay," Serenity piped up, "I will help you, I will swat at any goblins that try to sneak up on you, Sarah," Sarah smiled at that. "Ms. Williams," Sarah had her name changed back so the Goblin King would remember her, Serenity guessed. "Let's get you to the livingroom," Serenity's mother said, shooting a look at Serenity, leading her into the room, Serenity was grabbed by her mother and taken back as soon as she gotten Sarah to sit down. "Sen, you can't do that to her she is delusional, feeding her fantasies will tear a hole between her two realities which will get her sent to a psych ward!" her mother hissed. "Well," Serenity ripped her arm away from her mother's grasp, "I think that Sarah isn't crazy, I think that sometimes she is just more imaginative than anything, she is a good woman and I respect her greatly, so yes, I _will_ take on the goblins, and no I will not stop her fantasy". Serenity looked at her mother, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have a story I have been waiting to hear," Sen went to the living room and sat in the chair across from Sarah as she started her story.  
"I had wished him away, and pleaded with the Goblin king to give him back," Sarah said. "He had offered me my dreams, telling me not to defy him, and when I did ask for my brother, he told me _'what's said is said',"_ Sarah told Sen. Her mother worked quickly but even by the time she was done she heard nearly the end of the story. _"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave,_ he said, but I looked at him starting to repeat my phrase. _Through dangers untold, and hardships outnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great,"_ Sarah looked up. "I had forgotten the line, as he held up the crystal to give me my dreams, a hopeful gleam in his eye, my mind had collected itself with realization, _you have no power over me,_ I said just before the clock struck thirteen, and I was sent home with my brother. I saw he was safe and my friends came to tell me goodbye but I asked them not to leave, and so we had wonderful parties together," Sarah smiled as Sen clapped at the happy ending. "Sen, time to go home," her mom huffed and went out straight to the car, as Sen went to get up and walk out but Sarah caught her wrist lightly. "Here, I found it in my closet, it was from when I was fifteen, I thought you would be happy," she looked down at the old worn book that read...

 _The Labyrinth_


	2. Chapter 2

After the visit with Sarah, Sen wouldn't talk to her mother; she wouldn't even go into the grocery store with her. "Hey dad," Serenity greeted as her mom went to the kitchen. "Did you visit Sarah today?" Sen nodded, "she gave me this," she showed him the book, "huh, it looks worn, be careful," he said, then looked to the kitchen, "what happened today?" he asked. "She asked me not to feed into Sarah's dream, I told her that I will do it just for Sarah's sake and now we aren't talking," Sen said as her father nodded. Just as he went to say something, his phone rang and he went back to work, sighing, Serenity went to her room. Lying down on the bed, she opened the book and started reading, not even coming down for dinner knowing that she would just eat by herself. Midnight came around and Serenity heard her stomach growl in defeat, with the book in hand she went downstairs. Looking in the kitchen, her eyes landed on the fruit bowl that her mom always had in the kitchen, looking in, she found a peach and headed back upstairs. Setting the book down carefully, she sat down and took a bite, it tasted better than any fruit she ever had! Suddenly, fatigue hit her hard, the peach fell from her hand as it rolled its way across the floor, it faded and turned into a crystal. Sen rubbed her eyes as it sat there, in front of her window, suddenly a gloved hand picked it up, and he smiled at her. Tossing the crystal up, she had fallen into a deep slumber. Opening her eyes, she saw a white ballroom, masked people laughing and smiling, she quickly tried to ask people for answers but none of them seemed to see her. She walked around trying to find an answer, or maybe a way out, but instead finding a blonde man, a very flashy dressed man, who seemed to only look at her with amusement. He held her hand, and she took it cautiously, they started to dance elegantly, nearly gliding. "You're him, aren't you?" she asked, "Who? Who am I, Serenity?" he smirked, "the Goblin King, like Sarah told me," she said as he stopped to spin her. "How is Sarah? She seems to always bat away at my goblins, so they never really give me an answer," he seemed different from what she had been told, calm and collected, but nothing is never as it seemed at full glance. "She's fine, still imaginative as ever, but everyone looks down on her for it, she seemed to never really forget the Underground," Serenity smiled, she seemed to have rendered the King speechless for a moment. "So, why am I here? Why place the peach in my house?" she asked, his eyes snapped to her, "you're the one to figure it out," he smirked again, "I can't tell you everything, Serenity," he chuckled. She stopped, "fine then, see you later, Goblin King," she said leaving the man behind.  
She looked around, how did Sarah get out? Turning, she ran into the Goblin King again, this time she couldn't speak, he smiled as the music started. _"There's such a sad love deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, open and closed, within your eyes"_ Serenity looked at him, half seeming hypnotized, the other half cautious. _"I'll place the sky, within your eyes,"_ Serenity seemed to be completely hypnotized as he spun her around the dance floor, dreaming within a dream as the music continued.  
 _"There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast,_  
 _In search of new dreams,_  
 _A love that would last within your heart,_  
 _I'll place the moon, w_ _ithin your heart…_  
 _As the pain sweeps through,_  
 _Makes no sense for you,_  
 _Every thrill has gone,_  
 _Wasn't too much fun at all,_  
 _But I'll be there for you,_  
 _As the world falls down,_  
 _Falling…  
(As the world)_  
 _Falling down…-"_  
Sen watched everything glitter and fade, the Goblin king was the last to go along with the music, Sen tried to stay with the dream, "wait! I still need answers!" amusement swept across his features as he gave a wave and faded. Waking to the shaking by her mother, "finally, you need to wake up, I need to go to work early, and I need you to wake your father up by eight thirty to go out the door for his job," she huffed. She turned before she left, "oh, and don't eat in your room if you're only going to take a bite," she said holding a peach with a bite in it. Sen breathed a sigh of relief, it was only a dream. The peach was thrown to her, she caught it. Sarah sat in her home, "Sarah," Hoggle's voice came out, she turned her head and smiled, "Hoggle, is Ludo and Sir Didymus with you?" she asked. "Not this time," he said, hobbling into the room, he held her hand, smiling sadly. Sen ran through the door at that moment, peach in hand, seeing the two, Serenity passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened?" he yelled as they both ran over to Serenity, "I'm not sure! Serenity?" she called, Hoggle looked over at the item she dropped, and Sarah gasped at the peach. Opening her eyes, Sen shot up, "Serenity," Sarah took a breath of relief, "what time is it?" she asked hurriedly, "eight-ten," she said slowly, "I need to go, I'll be back Sarah!" Sen ran out the door. "Dad," she shook her father, "he won't wake Serenity, at least, not until I order time to move," Sen turned quickly, "hello, Serenity," he smiled wickedly, "Goblin King," he paused. "Girl," Sen looked at him, "would you tell me what you want?" she practically yelled, he held his finger to his lip in a shushing manner, then held out his hand, "I've brought you a gift," a crystal was in his hand. "What is it?" Sen asked, following the story, "it's a crystal," he said then started moving it back and forth, "nothing more, but if you turn it this way, and look into it, it'll show you your dreams," he said, then held it out to her. "Do you want it?" he asked, "nightmares are dreams as well, Goblin King," Sen said. He gave her that crooked smile.  
"You're very smart to realize this," he said as it turned into a snake, "I can't make you solve my labyrinth nor can I make Sarah do it again," he said. "What do you want?" Sen asked, "is it Sarah?" she asked, "simply bored?" he laughed at the last question, "no, you are my key," Serenity looked confused by this. "What?" she asked, "you have that little belief, that...spark, to ignite the flame of humanity's greatest lost treasure," he smiled, looking down at the snake. "Magic, to be specific you seem to be its human side, but your parents human? Very peculiar," he said finally, "but I-," Sen stopped for a moment, eversince she was young, she had visited Sarah, listening to that story, time after time, building it into a belief that somewhere, there is an Underground; a lost kingdom of goblins and other creatures, was she really apart of that?  
Looking back on it, she seemed to stumble, "let me wake my dad," Sen said. He looked her, knowing he was right, he pointed to a clock, "you have thirteen hours to prove that I am wrong or you'll be mine," Sen blushed as he smiled at her before disappeared. Sen quickly woke her dad, then running to Sarah's house, where her mother was. "Mom?" the woman looked to her, "yes, they put me here today for one of my first patients." Sen looked around for the little dwarf thing, whom she assumed was Hoggle, "Sen, are you alright?" Sarah asked, "I-I'm not sure," Sarah looked a little worried at her statement. "Mom, I can take Sarah in your place today," that made her mom smile, "thank you, I'm running a bit late for Mr. Stevens, I'll leave you to it!" As soon as she was gone Serenity turned to Sarah, "you have to help me!" Sen begged, "the Goblin King is here, and I only have thirteen hours to prove him wrong!" Sarah looked more worried than before, "that's not fair," Sarah said. "You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is," a voice cut through, "Jareth," Sarah gasped, "how are you Sarah? And how is the child? Tobble?" Sen cut in, "Toby," Sarah smiled. "You never told me this girl seemed to be of magic," Sen looked to Sarah, "she's not! You're mistaken!" Jareth glared, "and you're blind!" Serenity jumped at his voice. His features softened, "thirteen hours, Serenity," he said before turning and disappearing. Sarah looked to Sen who was just as confused as her at the look he gave her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth looked over at the clock, then to his goblins. _"You can help us, can't you, your majesty? My baby is dying and my wife cannot bear to see her die! We went to a hospital, but they couldn't do anything!" The man pleaded with him, "solve my labyrinth, and I will heal your daughter." Jareth looked after the girl while the father went running along the labyrinth. Looking at the small baby girl, she smiled at him, the goblins looked over at the child, she was deathly ill but she still smiled at him. She really was as her name suggested, Serenity. Jareth found the father in the middle and shown up with the girl in his arms, the father looked at his new healthy babe and cried. Thanking the goblin king repeatedly..._  
Looking back on that, Jareth smiled, remaining to look after her but noticed something about her everytime she went to see Sarah. Sarah made her believe in magic more and more, one day she tried to wish herself to the Underground. Jareth couldn't take her, eventhough he really wanted to. He couldn't help but fall in love with the princess.  
Sen sat on Sarah's couch to think, Sarah had invited her other friends to give their opinion, Hoggle had been watching Sarah cook, Sir Didymus had been yelling and charging around the livingroom while Ludo played with balloons. Sen sighed and snuck upstairs, closing her eyes at the headache she had. Laying down on the bed, she slowly closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her. Waking up, she realized she wasn't at Sarah's, looking over she saw her dad. Begging with the goblin king to save a baby, in a second her father was gone, made to run the labyrinth in thirteen hours while the baby was left with Jareth. "So you're ill?" he asked the child as if it was going to answer. "What is it?" he went silent for a second, "oh my, it's your heart, you need that to live don't you?" despite the fact, the baby smiled at him. The look that spread across his face, surprised Sen, he waved his hand, "there, that feels better, doesn't it, Serenity?" Sen felt her heart stop. The scene faded and folded to him just watching her as time went on, Sen woke up in a sweat, seeing Sarah. "Here, I brought you some new clothes," she said nervously. Sen nodded and she was left alone. After changing, she opened the curtains to see it was now nighttime, "I wish...I wish Jareth would be here, right now."


	5. Chapter 5

_"I wish... I wish Jareth would be here, right now,"_ Jareth smiled hearing that, "well, well, look at you, wishing for me to see you," Serenity glared at him, he just smiled, his mismatched eyes sparkling in the feint light. "My father came to you didn't he, it wasn't just a bad dream?" She asked, he chuckled, "you were dying, and he asked me to save you, you wouldn't have survived thirteen hours." Sen looked down, "but something happened, when I healed you, the magic didn't leave you, and it's been growing with you. Haven't you ever wanted anything and it just... Happened?" Sen thought about it for a moment, she thought about the time she wanted an imaginary friend and this weird little goblin thing appeared, she being a weird five year old, named him goggles. When she was eight, and her parents had taken away her toys, she laid in her bed when, what looked like bubbles, entered the room and when they popped, toys started to magically appear. "No," she lied, "now, now, what's this? Lying to me, how rude," he faked a pouting look, crossing his arms, then he smiled. "You're no match for me, Sen," he walked forward, "why don't you take a look at the Underground with me, I will bring you back when you ask it of me," Jareth fixed his gloves. "Well?" he asked, Sen thought about it for a moment, "fine," she said, "how do we get there?" she asked. "Through there," he pointed to the window, Sen gave him an odd look but went through the French doors anyways.

Walking out, Sen saw the Labyrinth, "is that the castle beyond the goblin city?" Sen asked looking at the beautiful view. Suddenly, they were in the castle, goblins were running around, some of them were torturing a chicken. Jareth looked over to Serenity, a female poet's shirt, black pants, and dark brown boots, he smiled. "I'll be right back," Jareth said quickly before disappearing into a cloud of glitter, the goblins just got louder, Sen sat in his chair. Suddenly, a song popped into her head, "you remind me of the babe," she pointed at one goblin, "what babe?" the goblin replied back. "Babe of the power," she said, "what power?" another asked. "The power of voodoo," Jareth replied out of nowhere, a baby was placed on the throne. "Who do?" Sen replied, "you do," he pointed, "do what?" a goblin replied, Jareth grabbed the goblin, "remind me of the babe," he said before he threw him. "QUIET!" he yelled and they went silent, "a goblin babe," he started to laughed, and when they didn't join in, he looked at them. "Well?" he asked, the goblins broke out into laughter, and so didn't he, _"I saw my baby, cryin' hard as babe could cry, what could I do?"_ he looked to Sen.

 _"My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue,  
Nobody knew!"_

Sen joined in, _**"What kind of magic spell to use?"**_ _they all sung._ _"Slime and snails,"_ one goblin said, _"or puppy dog tails,"_ another continued _"thunder or lightening"_. _"Then baby said,"_ the baby made a gurgling laugh noise.

 _ **"Dance, magic dance,  
Dance, magic dance,  
Put that baby's spell on me,  
**_

 _ **Jump, magic jump,  
Jump, magic jump,  
Put that magic jump on me!**_

 _Slap that baby, make him free!"_

Sen smiled at him, took the baby and spun with it. Jareth smiled, the princess was starting to accept who she was.

 _"I saw my baby,  
Trying hard as babe could try,  
What could I do?  
My baby's fun had gone,  
And left my baby blue,  
Nobody knew!"_

 _ **"What kind of magic spell to use?"**_

 _"Slime and snails,"_

 _"Puppy dog tails,"_

 _"Thunder or lightening,"_

 _"then baby said,"_

 ** _"Dance magic, dance_**  
 ** _Dance magic, dance_**

 ** _Put that baby spell on me_**

 ** _Jump magic, jump_**  
 ** _Jump magic, jump_**  
 ** _Put that magic jump on me"_**  
 _"Slap that baby, make him free"_

 ** _Dance magic, dance_**  
 ** _Dance magic, dance_**

 ** _Dance magic, dance_**  
 ** _Dance magic, dance_**

 ** _Jump magic, jump_**  
 ** _Jump magic, jump_**  
 ** _Put that baby spell on me,"_**

 _"You remind me of the babe"_  
 _"What babe?"_  
 _"The babe with the power"_  
 _"What power?"_

 _"Power of voodoo"_  
 _"Who do?"_  
 _"You do"_  
 _"Do what?"_  
 _"Remind me of the babe"_

 ** _"Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh_**  
 ** _Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh_**  
 ** _Dance magic_**

 _ **"What kind of magic spell to use?"**_  
 _"Slime and snails?"_  
 _"Or puppy dog tails?"_  
 _"Thunder or lightning?"_  
 _"Something frightening"_

 ** _"Dance magic, dance_**  
 ** _Dance magic, dance_**  
 ** _Put that baby spell on me_**

 ** _Jump magic, jump_**  
 ** _Jump magic, jump_**  
 ** _Put that magic jump on me,"_**  
 _"Slap that baby make him free"_

 ** _"Dance magic, dance_**  
 ** _Dance magic, dance_**

 ** _Dance magic, dance_**  
 ** _Dance magic, dance_**

 ** _Jump magic, jump_**  
 ** _Jump magic, jump_**  
 ** _Put that magic jump on me_**  
 ** _Slap that baby_**

 ** _Dance magic, dance_**  
 ** _Dance magic, dance_**

 ** _Dance magic"_**  
 _"Slap that baby make him free"_  
 _ **Dance magic, dance**_

 _ **Dance magic, dance**_  
 _ **Dance magic, dance**_

 _ **Dance magic, dance**_  
 _ **Dance magic, dance**_

 _ **Dance magic, dance,**_  
 _ **Dance magic, dance"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**My computer won't let me break my story into paragraphs ... sorry :/ Anyways! Let's go!**

Sen woke in one of Sarah's guest bedrooms, her father stood there, "dad," she said as she hugged him. "What have you done?" she asked, "the only thing I thought I could," he kissed Sen on the forehead. "I'm sorry," Sen nodded, "it's fine dad, I know you tried your best to help me," she said before looking through the french doors that lead to the balcony. _"In nine hours and twenty-three minutes, you'll be mine,"_ Sen's eyes widened, "Serenity, you look different, your features are softer, and you look like you have glitter on you, playing in Sarah's make-up?" her dad laughed. "You know me, can't help but to look beautiful," Sen chuckled nervously, lying to her father. "Dad, I'll meet you downstairs, I have to go to the bathroom," he nodded and left. When they had gotten back, Sen felt tired, she watched the clock as she ate, and watched it as she sit in her room, she had fallen asleep and looked to see that it was almost one o clock in the morning! She thought about earlier... _Haven't you ever wanted anything and it just..._ _happened?_ Sen look around, closing her eyes, she wanted to make a crystal like Jareth had, when she opened her eyes, it was there. Serenity jumped and dropped it, it was half the size of his but it looked the same as it rolled across the floor. "My, my, look at this," Jareth said as he tossed it up and caught it, "what is it?" he smiled, holding it out to her. "It's a crystal," Sen said, taking it in her hands and rolling it like he did, "nothing more, but if you turn it this way, look into it, it will show you your dreams." Sen smiled, "do you want it?" she held it out, Jareth smiled, taking it in his hand. "Nightmares are also dreams," Sen smiled, "sad but true," she said.

Jareth's mismatched eyes glittered as a smile gracefully stretched on his face. "I can't prove you wrong, and you know it," Sen said, "why let me try?" Jareth smiled, "we all deserve a chance." Sen looked at him, he held out his own crystal, "just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave," Sen looked at him in uncertainty. "I ask for so little, just rule with me and you can everything you want," Sen looked to the door. "What about my life here?" She asked, "you can visit whenever you like," he said without missing a beat. "What about love?" at that Jareth swallowed loudly as an uncomfortable silence entered the room. "What about it?" he asked quietly, "well, I want to be in love, have kids, someone to stay by my side." Jareth bit his lip at her faraway look, her gaze locked on him as he held her face in his hands. He kissed her lightly before disappearing in a small cloud of glitter that flew out the window. Serenity ran towards the window seeing the glitter blow around before it disappeared fully. As she touched her lips she looked in the mirror her wavy shoulder-length brown hair was soft, her brown eyes were piercing and her pupils were like Jareth's she gasped at her beautiful glittering skin.


	7. Chapter 7

Serenity opened her eyes to find herself alone in a room, she ran to the closest window, she went to Sarah's house, her father was there as well. "Sarah, I'm sorry, she won't be going with you," her dad started. "How about a challenge?" Serenity heard his voice, "let Serenity run my labyrinth, and whether she passes or fails by the time her minutes are up, she gets to choose." Serenity felt her heart jump into her throat, "or she could just make up her mind now, I've already given her thirteen hours," Sen walked out into view, "Sen, don't leave," she didn't want to...Yet, she did. "Make your choice Serenity," Jareth said, "it's all up to you," Sarah said, "I'll help you, I'll be with you," Sarah said. "No!" Jareth hissed, "the labyrinth has changed since you ran it, Sarah," he stalked towards her, "You made up your mind, I gave you the choice to stay, by me, in my kingdom," he said, he motioned to the house. "Now, you are here and they treat you like what? A lunatic!" Sarah looked away. "What's going on here?" Serenity's mom came into the room, Jareth looked over at her, but continued in his glittering glory of his mind's anger. "It is Serenity's turn now," Jareth said, pointing his staff to her, the crystal glowed as the sunshine went through it, "but it is a different type of game now, since I was the one who healed her, and her body holds my magic," Sen looked to her parents. "Sen, sweetie, don't do this," her dad said, he looked saddened, her mother was purely confused. "Magic doesn't exist," her mom scoffed, Sen looked directly at her, Jareth stood behind her as a tear rolled silently down her cheek.

"Is this what you want to be treated like?" Jareth whispered, "Sen, stop this nonsense, I'm done with all these stupid little fairy tales, when we get home, were throwing all that stupid crap away! Grow up!" Jareth watched as Sarah silently told her to stop, her father telling her mother to be quiet. "Sen," she turned to Sarah, who saw as she was in tears, "if you go to run the labyrinth, remember, there is no basis for comparison to fair," Jareth smiled at her, "you could come to, to meet me at the finish line," Sen said to her. "I'll allow it," Jareth whispered, "SERENITY!" all three turned towards the angered woman, "we are going home, and say goodbye to these two psychos!" Jareth stalked forward, Sen's dad looked stressed, "I, madame, am the Goblin King, you stop your nonsense before you end up in the bog of eternal stench," Sen's mom glared at Jareth. "You know what take her, he can go with you to," Sen's mom pointed to her dad, then stomped out of the house slamming the door. "Shall we go?" Jareth asked, the three nodded, he motioned to the french doors, "to the labyrinth," Sarah smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Sen started her quest through the labyrinth, "hello," she heard, "hello?" she looked around, "over here!" she heard a small kind voice shout. It was the worm! "hello mister worm!" she smiled, "who might you be?" he smiled, "I'm Serenity," she said, "have a nice day with the missus!" Sen said happily, waving him off. It was dry looking in this part of the labyrinth. "Wow, this place is like Wonderland but real," Sen smiled, "and who might you be?" a man asked as he jumped down from his perch. His platinum hair styled like Jareth's contrasted against his raven black attire, one dark violet piercing eye, one pupil seemed a bit dilated and was a dark blue, similarities to Jareth but younger looking. "S-Serenity," she stuttered, he smiled, "Quenneth, Prince of Goblins," he held out his hand. "Delightful, but I have to go," Sen said, ignoring his hand and she started walking. He appeared in front of her, a peach in hand, "no thank you," he frowned instantly. "Come now, don't be shy," he said slyly, "I'm not shy, I have someone waiting for me at the finish line. He chuckled, "what makes you think my brother will let you see them when the thirteen hours are up?" Sen turned quickly, "Jareth is your brother?" she asked, "yes, I was sure 'Prince of Goblins' gave it away," he chuckled. "I have to get to the end, whether he lets me or not," Sen said with determination, walking away from him.

Sarah stared down at the labyrinth, Serenity's father was upset about his wife and left with some goblins. "Enjoying the view, Sarah?" Jareth's voice in her ear made her jump. "I guess so," she said turning to him, "it has been so long since you travelled through my labyrinth Sarah, you were so young and determined, and in the end, you defeated me," Sarah smiled. "I was normal then," she replied, Jareth frowned and made him look at her gently. "Sarah, normal is a human term, you have always belonged here," Sarah gave a small smile, "I wish I stayed, to love you, fear you, to do as you say," Jareth smiled, "I would've been your slave," Sarah smiled fully then to. "Is it too late for that?" she asked, Jareth brought her close, "it's never too late, Sarah," he said before giving her a passionate kiss. Jareth then felt something change with the labyrinth.

"Why are you following me?" Serenity asked, exasperated, "why not?" Quenneth asked back, "what a fascinating creature you are," he mumbled to himself. Sen looked around, "crap," she noticed where they were, "fireys!" she jumped when one screamed out in front of her. Another pulled at her hair, "why does your head not come off?" it asked, "get off!" Quenneth yelled to them, grabbing Sen by the arm, he ran her out of the forest. Sen caught her breath, she looked over at Quenneth, he seemed perfectly fine. Sen made a crystal, Quenneth looked over at her, "how did you do that?" Sen smiled, "I've been able to since I can remember."

"Sarah," she gave a 'hm' to her name being called, "the labyrinth changed," she looked agh him confused, "it's not my game anymore," he said, "what do you mean?" Sarah looked worried, "my brother, he's controlling it somehow," Jareth said. "Meaning, he wants what I asked of you all those years ago, he wants Serenity."


End file.
